


Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt: Drabbles

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [17]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Drabbles about Rachel and Hunt. That's it. That's all this is.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Rachel Fields
Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493831
Kudos: 4





	1. I Know The Way

As he eyed the less-than-inviting buildings around them, Thomas said, “Rachel, we should go back.”

She huffed. Sure, the last time she’d even visited this city was when she was twelve, but that didn’t mean she didn’t remember. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

Against his better judgement, he did, letting her lead them around the neighbourhood until she finally sighed and plopped down on a park bench. “You’re right, we’re lost.”

Thomas chuckled lightly as he sat down next to her. “Would this be the wrong time to tell you that I know the way to the museum?”


	2. Favourite Tradition

“No,” Thomas said definitively. “Absolutely not.”

Rachel pouted. “But it’s my _favourite_ tradition!”

_“_No._ I_ will be baking cookies this year. I’ve got your family recipe – they’ll be just the way you like them.”

She’d almost burnt down his house last year and he did not wish to repeat that.

“But they have to be _made with love_! Are you going to put enough love in?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Love isn’t an _actual_ ingredient, Rachel.”

“My point exactly,” she said, putting on an apron. “Come on, let’s get baking!”

He groaned. “Fine. But you will _not_ touch the oven.”


End file.
